His Little One
by JackQuake
Summary: Natsu found her on the abandoned crib, her cries piercing his sensitive ears. And when he did find her, he had no idea that she would become his entire life, his entire essence.
1. Dada

Natsu found her on the abandoned crib, her cries piercing his sensitive ears. And when he did find her, he had no idea that she would become his entire life, his entire essence.

* * *

The village around Natsu was completely burned down. Ash littered the ground as Natsu carefully stepped around the site, not wanting to cause any further damage. His eyes flashed with fury as he saw the lifeless bodies buried under the black earth. He sniffed the air, trying to catch the scent of the mages that he was supposed to eliminate. Happy floated around his shoulder, not having any to say at the moment. He looked over at his partner and saw anger within his eyes as his breathing hitched and his fists clenched tightly.

"Natsu?" Happy asked in a quiet voice, knowing what the fire mage was feeling at the moment. Natsu turned his head towards him and sighed, his voice shakily coming through.

"Y-yeah Happy?" He replied, trying to calm himself down. He knew he shouldn't let his anger get the better of him at the moment but even for dark mages, there had to be a limit. Why would they ever need to resort to killing? They were already powerful enough, seeing as that they had magic, but to kill innocent civilians and then leave nothing in your path? Just how low and dirty could you get?

"You alright Natsu?" Happy turned his black eyes towards Natsu's, placing his paw on his shoulder. Natsu turned away and sighed again, closing his eyes.

"When we find them Happy, I will give them a lesson that they'll never forget." Natsu hissed, opening his eyes and looking at the Exceed. Happy smirked and pumped a fist in the air.

"Aye sir!" He exclaimed and Natsu gave a weak smile, patting him on the forehead. Natsu then decided to scan the area again, trying to find someone alive. The huts lay burned to the ground as the sun's rays were absorbed by the black ashes. The wind lifelessly rolled through as if signaling that there was nothing he could do. The village lay in a clearing in the forest, forming a neat circle had it been standing. A river ran through the middle of the village and straight into the forest, signaling no end and no beginning. Natsu saw the edge of the forest from where he was standing , having found no tall obstructions in his way. He tried to listen again to find something. Anything. A beating heart. Faint breathing. Something to signalize that someone was alive.

Hearing nothing but the chatter of birds and insects from the forests, his face dropped in a low frown. Natsu sniffed the air and immediately found the scent of the dark mages he was searching for. He could always distinguish between regular mages and dark mages. While regular mages had a light, sweet scent to their bodies and magic, it was the complete opposite with dark mages. They smelled of despair and it was sour to his nose. He grimaced as he found their trail, fully aware of where they were heading.

"Let's go kick some ass, Happy." He said, signaling his friend over.

"Aye sir!" He happily replied as Natsu started to sprint away from the village and into the forest. He left the clearing in two minutes and was making his way through the thick tree branches when he heard it. The softest of wails. A whisper of a heartbeat. Natsu heard it. He screeched to a stop as Happy crashed into him, head first.

"Oww Natttsuu, what was that for." He whined as he rubbed his forehead. He saw Natsu's frozen figure and immediately became scared. "Natsu? What's wrong?"

"Someone's alive…." He whispered before turning around and looking Happy in the eyes. "Happy, I heard it! Someone's alive! We've got to save them!" He exclaimed as he took off towards the village, Happy straining to keep up. Natsu leaped effortlessly over the roots of trees as he made his way towards the clearing. The branches scratched at his face, drawing a little blood, but that didn't bother him. He had to find the survivor. He just had to. He couldn't let anyone die.

As soon as Natsu arrived to the clearing he stopped, trying to find the rhythm of the heartbeat. Just once more. He thought. Just once more, please. Please hang in there. One more heartbeat. Then I'll know where you are. He closed his eyes as he focused on his hearing. He listened for a good minute again but to his great disappointment, found nothing. His frown deepened as Happy hung over his shoulder, waiting patiently. Natsu's eyes filled with sadness as he tore his gaze away from the village.

"Let's go Happy." He mumbled as he hung his head low in defeat. Happy put a paw on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He started to walk away when he heard it again. The soft whimper. Natsu jerked his head around, immediately locating the noise. He ran towards the middle of the village, finding nothing but ruins in the process, the blackened ash sticking to his feet. He stopped in front of a collapsed hut as he heard the soft beating of a heart. He ran on top of the ruin and dropped to his knees, ready to dig out whoever was alive. He rummaged through the hut, digging past the soiled dirt and burned ash. He slowed down as he hit something hard. His fingers found a grip on the object and he carefully pulled it out to find a crib covered in sheets. He frowned, what was this doing there? He was about to throw it away when he heard the soft whimper coming from the crib. His eyes widened in surprise. He carefully set the crib down and opened the tightened sheets. Inside the crib lay a baby girl, no more than 1 year old. She had light pink hair and her eyes were closed. She was wrapped securely in a blanket and was her breathing was shallow. The sun hit her face and she grimaced, opening her eyes to find Natsu looking deeply at her. Natsu gasped when he saw her open her eyes. Deep blue eyes stared at his intently, not letting go of his gaze. A cool breeze rolled through the village as she took a deep breath of it, filling her lungs with the sweet air. She looked at Natsu who was looking at her in amazement and shock. She turned her head and then saw his pink hair. She smiled as she suddenly realized who he was. Natsu watched her break into a smile and he felt obliged to give a smile of his own. He showed her his signature grin to which she giggled and then held out her arms, demanding to be held. He agreed and gingerly picked her up from the crib and cradled her within his arms. She looked up at him again and gave him a warm smile before burrowing her head into his warm chest.

"Dada."

Natsu's heart stopped. He looked at the small girl within his arms and held a face of misbelief and shock. He held her out so that he could see her face again. She pouted, missing the warmth of his chest already.

"What did you call me?" He whispered, believing that his minds were playing tricks with him. She looked at him confused before she spoke again, grinning.

"Dada."

**Hiya All **

**Had this idea hit me and I couldn't stop writing it. Anyways, Read and Review ease! It really helps on what I need to improve on, what I need to fix, more clear on, you know, the norm. Oh and for the pairings... I could go anyway. I really dont mind Natsu with anyone and I'll leave it up to you. PM or review telling me who you wanna see as a mother figure. **

**Possible pairings (which I am leaning towards)**

**Natsu x Mira**

**Natsu x Erza **

**Natsu x Lisanna **

**Natsu x Lucy **

**Natsu x Cana (maybe)**


	2. Where Did You Go, Igneel?

Previously on the last chapter:

"_Dada." _

_Natsu's heart stopped. He looked at the small girl within his arms and held a face of misbelief and shock. He held her out so that he could see her face again. She pouted, missing the warmth of his chest already. _

"_What did you call me?" He whispered, believing that his mind was playing tricks with him. She looked at him confused before she spoke again, grinning_

"_Dada."_

* * *

She looked upon Natsu with the goofiest grin, her blue eyes radiating the sunshine which was present. When Natsu later looked back on it, he always said that it was this one look when he finally knew that she was the one. That she was going to become his little princess. Natsu took a look at her and his heart melted at her smile and he brought her close to her chest again, the girl squealing in joy. He smiled; already he was enjoying her company. However, anger coursed through his veins as he realized that the dark mages had left her to die. Even if it was unintentional, he doubted that they would even think twice before killing her if they had found her. He tightened her grip on the little girl ever so gently, not wanting to hurt her, but to protect her.

Natsu scowled as he suddenly realized something. She had no one. No one to take care of her, no one to make sure that she was going to be okay. Whoever her parents were, they were now dead. He glanced at her soft silky pink hair again, her scent reminding him of Igneel. Natsu took a deep whiff as his nose was filled with the scent of fresh pine trees, baby powder, and little bit of ash. He smiled unconsciously as it reminded him so much of his foster father. _Igneel. Where have you gone, Igneel?_ He thought. His eyes saddened as he remembered his foster father and how he had felt when he had left him.

* * *

The first thing Natsu felt was the absence of heat. He kicked and rolled uncomfortably in his sleep as the cool breeze rolled through the cave. The rising sun suddenly intruded the cave as the sunlight landed directly on Natsu's sleeping face. He grimaced and moaned, not wanting to get up yet. Natsu shivered, feeling slightly cold and not knowing why. He slowly opened his eyes to get used to the light, yawning in the process. Natsu casually got up and stretched, blinking away the sleep as he instinctively reached out for Igneel's tail. Except that it wasn't there. Natsu frowned, where had his father gone? It was only early morning. _Oh well, _Natsu shrugged, _he's probably off hunting a giant feast for us. _He grinned as he exited the cave, throwing his arms wide.

"_GOOD MORNING WORLD!"_ He yelled as the birds from neighbouring trees flew away. He stretched and then ran into the forest, determined to train without Igneel. Finding a small clearing in the forest, Natsu sat down cross legged and shut his eyes in concentration. He held out his hand, his face calm and composed as he took deep breaths. Suddenly, his hand erupted into flames and Natsu grinned, very pleased with himself. He formed a fist, looking at it in admiration. He held out his other hand and tried to ignite it as well, but failed and was left with a silent hiss and the rising of smoke from his other fist. He pouted, sad about the results before trying again. After a couple of hours, Natsu stood up, defeated. He would just have to try again tomorrow. He cocked his head to the side as he tried to figure out where Igneel had gone. His scent was almost gone but it was still there, it definitely meant that he had passed this way. Natsu looked up towards the sky as he took a giant breath.

"_IGNEEL! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE? I'M HUNNGGRRRYYYY!"_ He screeched, hoping to catch his father's attention. When Natsu heard nothing but the whisper of the wind, he shrugged his shoulders and went to find himself some breakfast. Maybe Igneel had gone on a trip and was going to come back tomorrow. But then…. wouldn't he tell Natsu? He shook the thought off as he ventured into the forest, hoping to find a river where he could catch some fish. He would come back tomorrow. He always does. Natsu smiled at the thought and sprinted into the forest.

It was when Igneel didn't come back for four days that Natsu started to panic. "_Igneel! Igneel! Where are you, Igneel! IGNEEELLLL!" _ He screamed, running around the coarse mountain range. . Natsu clutched at the white scarf that hung around his neck, desperately hoping that it would bring his father back. It was the last gift that Igneel had given him before he had left. His father couldn't have left. No. That wasn't possible. He was the only one he had in this world. Who else was he going to live with? Who else would protect him when he got into trouble with the big, mean monsters? Who else was going to teach him about his magic? But most of all, who was going to take care of him? He had no one in this world. All he ever was was with Igneel.

Natsu dropped to his knees as he came into the middle of the forest, having finally been broken down. He lifted his face towards the heavens and with the raindrops piercing his skin, Natsu cried. His sobs shook his body as waves of pain and fear rocked through him. Natsu was slowly losing himself but he didn't care. Why should he? It wasn't like anyone was going to come up to him now and ask him if he's alright. Not like anyone cared. Natsu stayed there for two days, head hung in dejection and tears constantly rolling down his face. He would've stayed longer had Master Makarov not come at this very moment.

Natsu knew someone was coming. He was, of course, a dragon slayer with enhanced senses. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Igneel had left him. Why did he leave? Had Natsu done something wrong? Was it his fault? Natsu felt guilt creeping in as he began to cry harder, the white scarf hanging lifelessly from his neck. He heard a rustle in the bushes and slightly turned his head, his sobs growing softer in volume. He saw a small man emerge from the bush, wearing funny colours and with a pointy hat. He looked at Natsu and grinned, his eyes crinkling up.

"Hello. And who might you be?" He asked, looking at Natsu. Natsu hesitated a bit before he answered.

"N-Natsu D-Dragneel." He stammered, trying to contain his emotions that were laced within his voice. The small man beamed another smile at him.

"Well young Natsu, what are you doing in the rain? You should be at home, with your parents! They are probably worried sick for you, young man. And speaking of which, could you lead me to them? I'm kind of lost." He admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Natsu heard him talk about his parents and his face scrunched up, tears threatening to fall again. The small man took a step forward, the smile from his face to be removed by a face of concern. "Hey, are you alright? What happened? Did I say something wrong?" Natsu just looked at him and ran into his arms, burying his face into the small man's chest. He began to sob and the small man wrapped his arms protectively around his body. The small man said nothing as Natsu cried into his chest. He slowly put a hand on his head and kept the other hand on his back. "Shhh. Shhhh. It's going to be okay, Natsu. It's going to be okay." He whispered comforting words as Natsu gripped the small man, not wanting to let go. Truth to be told? Natsu was afraid to let go.

After 30 minutes, Natsu stopped sobbing and released the hold on the man, taking a step away. He looked at Natsu with sad eyes. "Are you alright now, Natsu?" Natsu gave a weak nod as he sniffled, wiping the snot off his nose with his arm. "Now, tell me what's wrong my boy. Maybe I can do something to fix it. I am, after all, the master of the guild fairy tail." Natsu nodded again as he slowly took a deep breath, unsure of where to start. So he decided to stick to the basics.

"My n-name is N-Natsu Dragneel. I have never met my mother, and my father is the awesome fire breathing dragon, Igneel," Natsu's face lit up as he mentioned Igneel, his hand balling into a fist. The small man raised an eyebrow but didn't question him, urging him to continue. "All I know is from Igneel. He is the only person I have ever known. And now, he is gone," Natsu said, his eyes saddening up again. "I don't have anyone, or anything. All I have is my scarf and myself. I don't know what to do. I don't even have anywhere to go to. I… I just don't know what to do." He said, his voice dropping to a whisper by the end. The old man nodded in acceptance as huge smile started to form on his face.

"Well Natsu, that's the easiest thing yet. I know exactly where you can go." Natsu's face lit up as he stared at the stranger.

"Really? Where?" He asked, his voice full of hope. The small man chuckled before he put an arm around his shoulder.

"Why, to Fairy Tail of course!"

* * *

He brought his arms under her armpits and raised her so that her face was directly in front of hers. Natsu leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the head, the girl gurgling in happiness. He brought his lips back and hugged her, bringing her to his right shoulder. Never again. He would never let anyone feel like what he had felt when Igneel had left him. He didn't want anyone to go through that. Especially her. Makarov had saved him. Who would save her? And what's to say that that who wouldn't be a dark mage? No. He couldn't let that happen. He would take of her. Just like Igneel had taken care of him. Except this time, he wasn't going to go anywhere. He brought his lips closer to her ears and whispered,

"Yes, little one. From now on, I'll be your dada. I will never, NEVER let you go. This dada will always protect you and save you from any danger. Know this little one. From now on, you are mine and I am yours, and it is forever going to stay that way." He kissed her cheek as she grinned again, babbling baby talk and snuggling into his shoulder. He smiled foolishly as he started walking back towards the forest, the baby resting on his shoulder. He called to Happy who almost freaked out when he saw the girl on his shoulder. Natsu explained to him about her situation and told him that she was the latest addition to their family. Happy, overrun with joy, started to float around the little girl, carefully touching her face with his paw.

"I have a baby sister. I have a baby sister." He chanted, making the little girl squeal in admiration. Happy grinned at her who grinned back making Happy nearly faint from, well, happiness (no pun intended). Suddenly Happy froze, putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu looked back at him confused.

"What's wrong, Happy?" Happy gave a look of absolute terror before he spoke, his voice shaking with fear.

"Erza." Natsu's face paled as his knees almost gave way right there and then. Oh crap. He hadn't thought of that. Happy was the easiest one to convince. But how in Edolas was he ever going to convince the mighty Titania?

"Erza..." He whispered, feeling a sudden chill run down his spine. Great. Here we go.

* * *

**Anddd that's a wrap! Next chapter, Erza Time! **

**Thank you sooo much to the people that reviewed, it really meant a lot :)**

**The voting for the pairing is still going on, so don't hesitate to review to tell me who you want! **

**Possible Pairings (Which i am leaning towards):**

**Natsu x Mira**

**Natsu x Erza**

**Natsu x Lisanna**

**Natsu x Lucy**

**Natsu x Cana**


	3. Mama

Previously on the last chapter:

"_Erza." Natsu's face paled as his knees almost gave way right there and then. Oh crap. He hadn't thought of that. Happy was the easiest one to convince. But how in Edolas was he ever going to convince the mighty Titania? _

"_Erza..." He whispered, feeling a sudden chill run down his spine. Great. Here we go._

Natsu wiped his brow as sweat rolled down his face. His face had a gentle smile although on the inside, he was trembling in terror. The smile was because he could hear the soft, slow breathing of the little girl, a sure indicator that she was asleep. The terror? That was simple. That came from Erza. How was he ever going to convince her to let him keep this little girl? She wouldn't agree with this at all. However, this time, he couldn't let his fear get to him. Not when she was the stake. He didn't care if there were other people that could take care of her. He didn't care if other people thought that he couldn't take care of her. She was his. He was the one who was going to bring her up. And no one was going to get in the way of it. He had raised Happy alright, and he was damn sure that he could raise her too.

She whimpered softly in her dreams and snuggled closer to his chest, her mouth open and drool finding its way down his shirt. He smiled and protectively tightened the grip around her, bringing her close to him. Natsu patted her back softly as he slowly made his way back into town from the forest, careful not to do anything that would wake her up. Happy silently followed him, knowing that his little baby sister was asleep and that any noise would disturb her from the peaceful slumber which she had fallen into. _Boy, she sure falls asleep fast_; he chuckled remembering how one second she was happily talking to him and the next she was out stone cold. Natsu tilted his head towards his partner who only grinned back. He shrugged and went back to the carefully walking.

After what should've taken them half an hour, they arrived at town an hour and a half later, the girl sleeping the entire way. As Natsu entered the outskirts of the town, he suddenly stopped, halting Happy with him. Happy looked at him, confused by his sudden actions.

"Natsu?" He asked, looking at the young dragon slayer. Natsu turned and looked at his face. Happy could tell Natsu was nervous. He always could. Natsu didn't know it, but when he was nervous, he would shift his weight from one leg to other subconsciously.

"Happy, I need you to do me a favor. If you can do this, and only IF you can do it, then I promise that I'll buy you fish for an entire month." Fish? And that too for an ENTIRE month? Happy could've started to cry right there and then. He looked at Natsu with wide, anticipating eyes.

"What is it Natsu? What do you want me to do?" Natsu grinned before replying.

"I want you to go our team. You know where we're located. Once you get there, find any excuse to bring Lucy and that ice-princess out of the hotel. I have to talk to Erza about the baby alone. I need to convince her to let us keep her. And I really don't want ice-freak to be there when it happens." He sighed, lightly patting the girl on the back.

"What about Lucy?" Happy innocently asked. Natsu scratched his head with his open hand.

"She's a bit of a weirdo, Happy. And for all I know, she could oppose us and say that we shouldn't keep this baby. You don't want that to happen now, do you?" Happy looked at Natsu with wide eyes as he gasped, putting a paw to his face. "Exactly, so lead them out and then, fish for a month!" Natsu exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Aye sir!" He exclaimed as he took off towards the hotel. Natsu waited for a bit before a followed from behind, quietly humming soothing tunes to the baby, just as Igneel had done with him when he was a small kid. He absentmindedly traveled the city, keeping close to the hotel where they were staying. After about 20 minutes, he got bored of walking around and decided to wait near the hotel itself, staying out of the way so that no one would notice him. He sat kneeling near a bush, waiting for Happy to bring the team out. Suddenly, he heard the Lucy screeching and Gray yelling inaudibly as they ran out of the building, chasing a flying Happy. _Perfect_, Natsu thought, grinning. _That should keep them occupied for a while. _He looked at them disappear before turning his gaze to the hotel. _Here we go._ He took a deep, steady breath as he approached the hotel, holding the little girl in his arms. _Here we go._

* * *

Erza was in their room when she heard a faint knock on the door. Tilting her head in confusion she approached the door. Who could it be? It wasn't any of her nakama, seeing as they would barge through without a second thought in the world. Room service, maybe? She didn't remember ordering something. Maybe it was Lucy before she left, running after Happy. Speaking of Happy, where was Natsu? Didn't he say he was going ahead to check out the site before they started on the mission? Where could he be? And why was he without Happy? Erza sighed. Seriously, Natsu was so irresponsible sometimes that it was tough to keep him subdued. She reached the door and sighed, cursing his immaturity.

"Yes?" She said as she swung open the door. She gasped in shock as she saw Natsu politely waiting outside the door. Wait a second. Natsu. Knocking on a door before entering? Was she dreaming? She violently shook her head as she took in the sight in front of her eyes. "Natsu?" She hesitantly asked, unsure if what she was seeing was true. Natsu looked at her and grinned.

"Hey Erza." She looked at him with her mouth hung wide open. Natsu. The dense, idiotic, immature, irresponsible, ill-mannered dragon slayer had _knocked_ a door before entering? Holy crap. Wait till Mirajane hears about this. Natsu shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Can I come in, Erza or are you going to keep looking at me like that?" Erza quickly closed her mouth, a blush forming on her face. She stepped out of the way and let Natsu through, quickly closing the door behind her.

"So, what did you find Natsu? Did you catch their scents?" She asked, turning around to face him. He scratched his head with one hand, keeping the other behind his back. This was strange. Why was his hand behind his back? Was he hiding something? She quickly brushed off the thought as he began to speak. What could Natsu possibly have that he'd want to hide? And that too from her? "What is it Natsu? Is something bothering you? You look a bit stressed." Natsu sighed deeply before he gazed up at her.

"When I was searching through the forest to catch the dark guild's scent, I found an abandoned village," Erza raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, signaling him to continue, "The entire village had been burned to the ground. They didn't spare anyone Erza. Anyone." She clenched her fist tightly as she grit her teeth in rage. "I tried to look for survivors but I couldn't find any. Just as I was about to leave, I heard a heartbeat and ran back around. And then… I found her." Natsu took his other hand from his back and showed her the sleeping toddler. She shifted in her sleep and Natsu immediately brought his other hand over and held her to his shoulder. Erza gasped in shock as she saw Natsu taking care of the small child. She saw him put her on his shoulder with a soft smile and quietly hum an unfamiliar tune. He slowly rocked back and forth and the small child snuggled up against his shoulder, content to be there. It melted her heart and even she couldn't resist as she let out a long awwww. Natsu blushed but put a finger to his lips as he slowly lowered her onto the bed. The little girl pouted and squirmed at first but her movements slowed down again and she resumed her peaceful slumber. Natsu sighed and turned to face Erza again. "There's no one for her, Erza. I couldn't leave her alone. You and I both know what it's like to be left alone with no one to take care of you. That's why I've decided." His eyes, which were first shy and fluttering to other places, were now sharp and intently holding her gaze. "I'm going to take care of her. I'm going to be her father. Just like how Igneel was mine, I'm going to raise her as my daughter." Erza raised a finger to interrupt but Natsu held out a hand, stopping her. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me to give her to another family. That giving her away to a stable family would be the best option. You're going to tell me that I am irresponsible and immature and that I'm the least suited male in Fairy Tail to take care of a child. Heck, even I'd say that about myself two hours ago. But that was before I met her, Erza. When I found her, you know what she said? She looked at me and she called me dada," Small tears had formed at the corner of Natsu's eyes as he let his gaze travel to the little girl, "I can't let her go, Erza. Not when she called me that. I don't know why, but the thought of letting her go tears me apart and I've only been with her for less than two hours. Please, Erza. Please don't say no. I've already vowed to take care of her. I can't go back on that. Please, Erza. Please." By the end of his speech, Natsu's voice had dropped to a whisper and he was looking at the ground, trying to contain his emotions, clenching his fists.

Erza looked at him, speechless and dumbfounded. She was truly moved by what he said and she knew that if Natsu was this intent, he would certainly become a great father. After all, he had raised Happy. She smiled. She knew what she was going to do. Erza walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with wide eyes, anticipating the worst. So when she smiled and silently nodded at him, his mouth dropped in shock. He grinned widely as he suddenly ran forward and hugged her, spinning her around in the process. "Thank you, thank you , thank you sooo much Erza!" She giggled and ordered him to let her down. Natsu dropped her and continued to smile and thank her. Erza smiled back at him and hushed him, warning him not to wake the baby. Natsu shut up immediately but the damage had already been done. A single wail pierced the air as Natsu and Erza froze. They looked onto the bed to see that the little girl had woken up and her eyes were full with tears. She was going to cry. And soon. Before Erza could even react, Natsu was at her side and had picked her up, rocking her back and forth. He hummed an unfamiliar tune as the little girl sniffed, still displeased. He put his hands under her armpits and began to spin her around, letting her fly into the air a couple of times. She quickly lost her frown and began to squeal and giggle, enjoying what her father was doing to her. When he stopped she pouted, but didn't cry as she sat on his arm.

Erza was smiling as she saw the little girl laugh in Natsu's arms. He looked so much like a father that it would almost be impossible for someone to compare him to the idiotic Natsu that they all knew. When she sat on his arm, the little girl looked at Erza. Her vivid blue eyes pierced her brown eyes and she gasped as the little toddler held her gaze. She looked back at Natsu and looked at Erza and she smiled.

"Mama."

* * *

**Annd That's a wrap.**

**Don't worry, I won't tell you if this is main pairing or not. MUHAHAHAHAH**

**But seriously, there's much more to this story and there's much more to come. **

**So expect the unexpected!**

**Thank you again to everyone that reviewed, favorited, or followed**

**It means a lot to me :)**

**You guys know the pairings :)**

**Vote for them as I am going to make a final decision in a chapter or two**

**Keep an eye out for updates**

**JackQuake :)**


	4. Wait WHAT?

Previously on the last chapter:

_Erza was smiling as she saw the little girl laugh in Natsu's arms. He looked so much like a father that it would almost be impossible for someone to compare him to the idiotic Natsu that they all knew. When she sat on his arm, the little girl looked at Erza. Her vivid blue eyes pierced her brown eyes and she gasped as the little toddler held her gaze. She looked back at Natsu and looked at Erza and she smiled. _

"_Mama." _

Erza froze. Her mouth hung open in surprise as she looked at Natsu, whose eyes had also widened.

"Wha-What did you say young one?" Natsu said as he looked at her, with a bit of concern laced in his voice. The little toddler looked up at Natsu and giggled. She pointed to Erza.

"Mama." She repeated, her voice firm and confident. She giggled again and held out her arms to Erza, demanding to be held by her. Erza, who still hadn't recovered from her shock, hesitantly took the toddler in her arms. The toddler sighed and closed her eyes, happy to be in her arms. Erza absently patted her back and looked up at Natsu, whose his eyes pleaded her to play along with her. She glared at him, letting him know that there will be dire consequences later on. She sighed as she felt the small child relax within her arms.

"Yes, little one. I am your mama." The little girl squealed in response as she snuggled closer to her chest, wrapping her small arms around her chest. Erza's breathing hitched, as an old memory that had been dug deep within her soul resurfaced. Images of long, brilliant red hair filled her eyes. Watermelons. She remembered the scent of watermelons. It was extremely comforting and she could almost make out a smile. A voice. She could hear the faintest whisper of a voice as sweet as honey, calling to her. Who was this person? She reached out with her fingertips, but the memory had already begun to fade, digging itself within her memories yet again. _NO!_ She thought, as she frantically flailed her arms.

"Erza?" Natsu asked as his head tilted to one side. Erza quickly shook her head as she brought herself back to the present. Just what…. just what had happened there? Who was that person that she had just seen? Could it be… that they might be connected with her past? A lot of questions swarmed through her head and she pushed the thoughts away, focusing on what was happening in front of her instead.

"Hmm?" She asked, as he gave her a questioning look.

"Are you okay?" She hesitated before giving him a small smile.

"Yea. I'm good." Natsu shot her a worried look, but otherwise didn't press the matters any further. Erza sighed as she shifted her arms, putting the child in a more comfortable position. How was this ever going to work out? Taking care of a small child was a lot of work. It required a lot of dedication, time and persistence. Could she ever be brought up with such a dangerous environment? Natsu, you fool. You might have gotten yourself into something way over your head.

"Up." The little girl demanded, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Huh?" Erza asked, tilting her head. The little girl opened and closed her hands in anticipation and annoyance.

"Up." Erza looked at Natsu, who had a smile gracing his face. He gestured with her hands.

"Obviously, she wants you to lift her up. What do you have in mind, great and might Erza?" She stared blankly at him before he sighed and walked towards her. His eyes held a mischievous glint as he took the little girl from her hands. "Here, let's see you beat this," he whispered, the grin never leaving his face. Natsu directed his smile towards the little girl as he strode towards the window between the two beds. "Don't worry little one. I got you." Erza's heart started to pound as she looked threateningly at Natsu.

"Natsu. What are you doing?" Erza said intimidatingly as she took a step forward.

"Nothing, Erza. I'm just going to give her what she wanted. To go up." With the last word, he leapt out of the window, with the girl still in his arms.

"NATSU!" She screeched, leaping to the window sill. Her heart dropped as her brain stopped working. What if she got hurt? Oh my god, could she handle the height and the pressure from flying? She was just a little thing. What if Natsu dropped her? What if she became air-sick? That idiot! She saw Natsu laughing as he shot up into the air, holding the small girl. His feet were ablaze as he took into the air, fire shooting from the bottom of his feet. He held the girl close to his chest and laughed, ruffling her pink hair in the process. The girl screamed with laughter as she swung her arms around, happy to be in the air.

Erza let out a small smile and breathed a sigh of relief as she watched both of them goof off. Seriously, those two were so immature; it was almost as if Natsu was made for this little girl. She was not, however, going to let him off the hook with this one. Quickly transforming into her heaven's wheel armour, she quickly leapt off the window sill and flew over to him. She flew right beside Natsu and she held out her arms, wanting the girl in her arms.

"Can you please give her to me, Natsu?" She asked, her voice unnaturally sweet. Natsu pouted but reluctantly handed the girl to Erza who carefully took her in her arms. She gave a smile to the little girl and kissed her head before turning back towards Natsu.

"You IDIOT!" She screamed, punching Natsu on the head. "What if she had gotten injured? Huh? What if the sudden pressure had hurt her somehow? She's only a little girl, Natsu." She scolded as Natsu shrunk back, whimpering. She continued her scolding as the little girl tugged at her armor. She paused her rant to look sweetly at the girl. "Yes, little one?"

"Mama, angwel?" She asked, pointing at Erza's chest. Erza's gasped as her brain stopped to function. Had she heard that right? Did the little child just call her an angel? Did she even deserve to be called an angel by someone whose existence was unknown to her until just a few minutes ago? Tears threatened to spill from the corner of her eyes as she gazed lovingly at the little girl. She had decided. She was not going to let this little girl go. Even if it killed her, she was going to make sure that this girl got the best of everything. Did the little girl even know how much she already meant to her? It was a bit scary, really. She hadn't even spent more than two hours and yet here she was, deciding to be by her side. Was this the reason why Natsu wanted to keep her? She could completely understand the fire dragon slayer now. This little girl was too innocent; she was too fragile for the real world. Erza gave a smile towards her and wrapped her arms around her small figure.

"For you, mama is willing to become anything." She concluded, kissing the girl's forehead. The girl's blue eyes shined as she squealed with the kiss. Erza rested her head upon the girl's and motioned for Natsu to glide down. Natsu silently nodded as he softly lowered himself to the ground. Erza followed swiftly as they landed in front of the hotel. She ex-quipped into a normal white t-shirt and a blue skirt, careful about the girl in her arms. Natsu timidly looked at her to which Erza glared at him. She had still not forgiven him for his little stunt that he had pulled.

"Mama?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Erza asked.

"Hungwy." She stated, pointing her mouth. Erza laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Of course, honey. Just wait here. Dada Natsu will get you some milk."

"I will?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Yes. You. Will." She said sternly, emitting a menacing aura. Natsu whimpered again before saluting to her and sprinting away, fearing for his life. Erza sighed as she looked at the girl again, who was quietly playing with her red hair. She let out a small smile as she walked over to a nearby bench, sitting down with the little girl in her lap. The girl continued to play with her hair as Erza gazed into the sky. This was really nice. Was this how it felt to have a family? Almost no one at Fairy Tail had had a normal upbringing with both of their parents. And although she couldn't be the child anymore, she could certainly be the mother. She was going to make sure that this girl received the best upbringing that anyone could ever have. Well, as normal as an upbringing one could receive if they were from Fairy Tail. She chuckled as she began her wait for Natsu to arrive

"Here." Natsu said, thrusting a bottle of milk towards Erza's face. Erza reeled back, shock crossing her face.

"Wait… you know how to make baby milk?" Natsu looked at her and puffed his cheeks.

"Igneel taught me many things, you know." He stated, crossing his arms. Erza smiled and gently shook the little girl in her lap. The girl looked up at her with wide blue eyes. Erza stroked her cheeks as she brought the container down to her lips. The girl opened her mouth and sucked gently on the bottle with Erza holding the bottle in her hands. A smile grace both Natsu and Erza's face as they watched the girl happily down the milk. As the little girl finished, Erza pulled the bottle out of her mouth, allowing her to breathe. She sighed and the little girl attached her arms around Erza's neck, nuzzling into her warmth.

"Mama…." She whispered. Erza sighed and looked towards Natsu. She knew that he had already devoted to becoming her father. But was she ready to become her mother? And would that mean that she would have to be…close…. to Natsu? Although she wanted to protect the girl, Erza didn't think that she was ready to take that step. At least… not yet. She looked at Natsu who was gazing at the small girl within her arms.

"You know that I'm not her mother, Natsu." She whispered, careful not to draw attention to herself. Natsu looked at her and nodded.

"I know, I know. It's just… please play along, Erza. Just for today. I won't ask you again. Just for today, please? She's already made you her mother and I don't want to deny that." Erza looked up at him and giggled, amused by his mature face.

"What?" He asked, annoyed. Erza snickered again.

"Oh, nothing. I just never would have thought that Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail would ever act mature in his life. And doofus, I'm already pretending. What do you think I'm doing right now?" She playfully said.

"Hey! I'm mature! I can be mature whenever I want to." He pouted, looking the other way. Erza laughed and playfully hit him on the arm. He winced but a small grin was plastered over his face.

"So, what are you going to do about her, Natsu? I know you already said that you're going to take care of her… but are you really going to let her in your house?"

"Sakura." Natsu said, his voice firm.

"What?"

"Her name. It's Sakura. It's the colour of her hair, actually. Her shade of pink reminds me of the cherry blossom tree. Since the tree and her are very pretty, I thought that the name fit. So, It's Sakura. Sakura Dragneel." (A/N I am in no way relating this to Naruto. I really like the name Sakura and thought that it fits the girl. If you have a better name, please, don't hesitate to tell me. But for now, it's going to be Sakura. Remember. No relation to the Sakura in Naruto.)

"Sakura..." Erza whispered, trying the name out on her tongue. She nudged the girl sitting in her lap, who responded by staring deep into her brown eyes. "Hello, Sakura Dragneel." She said, touching her nose with her fingertip. The little girl shivered but continued to drink her milk. Erza started to play with Sakura's hair as she stared at Natsu. He gave her a wide grin and she chuckled. She had always liked his up-beat attitude. Erza took a deep breath as she felt herself relax in the girl's embrace. This, she could get used to.

"NANI?!" A screech was heard and Natsu and Erza whipped their head around, trying to spot the voice. There, in front of them, stood Gray and Lucy, their eyes hanging outside their sockets and their jaws touching the ground. Erza and Natsu started to sweat, putting their hands up in desperation.

"Guys... we can explain," Natsu began, getting off the bench slowly.

"...Since when do you have a KID?" Gray yelled, pointing his finger towards Sakura.

"Natsu! You didn't kidnap it, did you?" Lucy shouted, glaring at Natsu.

"Wait.. does Natsu even know what to do with a kid?" Gray asked, putting his hands in his pockets. Erza and Natsu looked at each other and groaned. Just when things were looking peaceful too. Just at that moment, Sakura finished her milk and dropped the bottle, keeping her arms wrapped around Erza.

"MAMA! PAPA! Sweepy!" She whined, pushing her head into Erza's chest. Erza cooed at the small girl and began to rock back and forth, hoping to comfort the girl as she hummed a broken tune. Natsu winced and she shot him a glare, silencing him.

"Mama?" Lucy asked

"Papa?" Gray whispered.

"Wait...WHAT?"

* * *

**Hiya all,**

**JackQuake here**

**Welcome to the latest update to my story, His Little One**

**As you can see, I'm just starting the plot here and beginning my web that I plan to weave **

**So stick along for this ride, cause I can promise you, you won't be disappointed :)**

**As for the pairing... well... to give you a hint, Erza isn't going to be the only girl to fall for small little Sakura. **

**There will be another or maybe more... but I think I've already said enough. (*cough cough* HAREM *cough cough*) **

**As for the girl's name, like I already said: No resemblance to Naruto. I think the name is very pretty and I personally like it on this character rather than on Naruto.**

**If I'm a tad late on updates, please don't mind, I do have a lot of work to do and sometimes it's hard to find time to write. But don't worry, I don't plan to give up on any of my stories. Even if I update a month later. **

**So keep reviewing, and good day to you all. **

**JackQuake :) **


	5. Wuv Dada

Previously on the last chapter:

_"MAMA! PAPA! Sweepy!" She whined, pushing her head into Erza's chest. Erza cooed at the small girl and began to rock back and forth, hoping to comfort the girl as she hummed a broken tune. Natsu winced and she shot him a glare, silencing him._

_"Mama?" Lucy asked_

_"Papa?" Gray whispered._

_"Wait...WHAT?"_

Lucy and Gray stood in the middle of the street, their eyes wide in shock and a little bit of hurt. Their mouths hung wide open as they tried to make sense of what had just happened in front of them. They simultaneously breathed an d then launched into a rant.

"Are you INSANE?" Gray screeched

"You two got MARRIED?!" Lucy yelled "Why weren't we invited?!"

"How the hell did we never see Erza PREGNANT?!"

"Forget her being pregnant!" Lucy exclaimed. "What about her giving birth? And what about the baby's first birthday. I mean, it can talk so it's gotta be older than one."

"That's low guys. I mean, you could've told us something about this. We could've supported you." Gray said, his voice softer than Natsu had ever heard it.

"Yeah you could have consulted me, Natsu. I would have given you tips…" Lucy said, her voice fading out by the end. She turned away, hurt that her best friend had not even come to her.

"Are both of you done?" Erza asked, with a serious and grim look on her face. Lucy and Gray looked away, an aura of depression surrounding them. Their eyes were focused on the ground, completely avoiding Natsu and Erza all together. Erza handed Sakura towards Natsu, who gently held her within his arms and rocked her back and forth, his face full of worry and concern for his friends. Erza gave him an understanding look, nodding her head to tell him that she had everything under control. Natsu gave her a weak smile and continued to rock Sakura, playing with her pink hair. Sakura sighed deeply in pleasure, and snuggled into Natsu's arms. Erza got off from the bench and walked towards Gray and Lucy, a smile gracing her face.

"Can you two please face me?" She asked, her voice sweet and high. Gray and Lucy froze, a chill running through their veins. They picked up their gazes and looked at Erza, who stood two feet in front of them. Fear coursed their bodies as they gulped simultaneously. Erza raised her left hand, pointing towards her ring finger. "Now, do you see a ring on my finger?" Lucy and Gray vigorously shook their heads. "Good. Well, you're right. And you know what that means? It means that I'm not MARRIED!" She screeched, lunging towards both of them. Lucy and Gray squealed, sprinting away, afraid for their safety. "You idiots!" Erza hollered, her fists waving around in the air. Erza caught up to Gray and punched him over the head, nearly knocking him out. She caught Gray as he began to tumble down, holding him up by the collar of his shirt, which, surprisingly, wasn't taken off. She began to shake him like a rag doll, his body limp and useless in her arms. Natsu laughed hysterically on the sidelines, pointing at Gray and not at all feeling sorry for his friend. Erza growled and let go of Gray, who fell to the ground in a bundled heap. She then caught Lucy and began to shake her, but with not as much force as she had used on Gray. Lucy's eyes had turned into spirals and her soul was hanging out of her mouth as Erza glared at her. Natsu snickered, but quieted almost immediately, noticing Sakura turn uncomfortably in her sleep. "Did you really think that if I fell in love with that idiot over there,"

"Hey!" Erza scowled at him for interrupting and then motioned towards Sakura, telling him to focus his attention towards her. Natsu dropped his head, but otherwise followed what she said. He patted Sakura's head lovingly, stroking her soft, pink hair. Sakura shifted her position in her sleep again and sighed softly, causing Erza to give a small smile before looking back at Lucy.

"As I was saying, even if I did fall in love with that idiot, don't you think that I would tell you guys? Are you guys really that stupid? Come on, at least you should've realized that I would've invited you to the wedding, Lucy. And Gray," She said, looking at the bundle on the ground formerly known as Gray. Gray was breathing, but was still in a lot of pain through Erza's punch. He suddenly twitched and gave out a low moan, incapable of any speech. Erza's glare hardened as she sighed, letting go of Lucy. Lucy gasped and took deep breaths, trying to regain her composure. She flattened her shirt and looked at Erza, who was holding her head in her hand.

"I don't even know where to begin. Really? How come you didn't see me pregnant? Come on, Gray. I've been with you guys for the majority of my time; don't you think it would be hard to cover up a pregnancy?" Gray let out a long moan, and Erza just sighed again, shaking her head. "Some people…" She muttered, before turning back to Natsu.

"So, then why?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Why what?"

"Why did that baby call you mama," She pointed at Erza before pointing to Natsu. "And him papa? What's the story behind that?" Erza hesitated before sneaking a glance at Natsu, wordlessly asking him if he wanted to tell the story. Natsu gazed into her eyes, and then slowly got up, careful not to wake Sakura up from her sleep. He walked over while gently patting Sakura on her back. Erza stepped back from Lucy and held out her arms, demanding to take Sakura. Natsu whined, and placed an arm over his daughter, reluctant to give her up. Erza glared at him and he winced, before finally giving in and handing Sakura over to her. Erza silently cooed at the little toddler, touching her cheeks with her fingers before placing her on her shoulder, softly patting her back. Natsu sighed as she left his arms, missing her already. Lucy let out a small laugh as she watched the exchange, immensely amused.

"It seems as if the dragon is already possessive of its treasure, eh Erza?" Erza chuckled as Natsu gave them a confused look.

"A dragon? Where?" He said, turning around and looking towards the sky. Lucy laughed again as Erza shook her head, hiding a small smile that had graced her face.

"No, Natsu, there's no dragon here. I was just speaking metaphorically." Lucy explained

"Meta what?"

"Never mind. Just tell me how you got that little girl." She said, pointing to Sakura.

"It's Sakura."

"What?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Her name. It's Sakura. Sakura Dragneel. She's my daughter now." Natsu proclaimed, his eyes full of love and pride. He stole a glance towards Sakura before turning to Lucy.

"Your daughter?" Gray muttered, slowly getting up from the ground. He winced as he stretched his arms, casually taking his shirt off in the process. Erza shot him a small glare, causing him to whimper. Gray then cleared his throat and looked at Natsu, placing his hands in the pocket of his pants. "I thought you said that you didn't marry Erza."

"I didn't," Natsu explained. "Here's what happened. You know how I was supposed to scout ahead for the enemies and find out where they went?"

"Yeah." Gray and Lucy responded simultaneously.

"Well, when I got the local village… when I got there, it was all burned to the ground. They didn't spare anyone guys. Anyone… or anything." Natsu grit his teeth in anger, clenching his fists as he remembered what had happened to the village. Lucy and Gray were also visibly upset; Gray being angry and Lucy being a little distraught. He sighed before he continued on with his tale. "So then I tried to look for survivors. At first I couldn't find anything. And then…I heard her heartbeat." Natsu's eyes became softer as a small smile started to erupt on his face. "I found her in a pile of abandoned rubble, with no one to call their own. There was no one to take care of her. You guys know almost as well as I do how much it hurts when you have no one by your side. You know how painful it is to have no one to look up to, to lean upon. How hard it is not to have a shoulder to cry on," Gray and Lucy silently nodded, knowing all too well about the experiences that he was talking about. "I… I just don't want anyone as innocent as her to go through what we had to when we were young children. When she called me dada… I don't know why, but I felt complete. As if the one piece of my life that I was missing was right in front of my eyes. I can't let her go, guys. And I'm not giving her away to an orphanage. No matter what you say, if I can raise Happy right, I can sure as hell raise Sakura. I'm going to make sure that she gets the best raising that any child will have ever gotten. After all, she is going to come to Fairy Tail." By the end of his speech, tears were flowing out of Lucy's eyes. Gray sniffed, before quickly trying to cover it up with come coughing. Lucy looked at Natsu who sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "So, that makes me the father. And as for Erza being the mother, well, when she saw Erza and me together, she just assumed that Erza was my wife, or, her mother." Lucy let out a small awww as she turned to Erza, whose face was covered with a small blush.

"She's only a child." Erza reasoned. Lucy just grinned at her before Erza puffed her cheeks and looked the other way.

"So, what now, papa Natsu?" Lucy teased, poking at his chest.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. Lucy face palmed before pointing towards Sakura.

"Well, obviously, she's too young to go on this mission, Natsu. She's just a little girl. We can't endanger her health. So, what are you going to do? You can't finish this job. Who's going to take care of her?" Natsu paused, before snapping his fingers.

"How about this? I'll go back to the guild while you guys finish up the mission. That way, you guys can get the job done and Sakura will also be safe. And don't worry about me not getting any money. Happy and I have been saving for a long time now; we can practically live off of our reserves." Gray, Lucy and Erza looked at him, stunned.

"What?" Natsu said, feeling self-conscious.

"I never would've guessed." Gray muttered.

"Wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Erza commented.

"What?" Natsu asked again, feeling a little irritated.

"Natsu… you used your brain… you actually came up with a plan! Oh, Natsu! I'm so proud of you!" Lucy exclaimed, squealing in happiness. Erza sharply hushed her, pointing towards the sleeping toddler. Lucy shut her mouth immediately.

"Hey…" Natsu droned. "I'm smart, too! I use my brain all the time!" He stated, shaking his head like a five year old. Erza laughed and patted him on the head.

"Yes you do, Natsu. Yes you do." Natsu smirked; pleased with the compliment Erza had given him. Gray rolled his eyes and Lucy giggled as they saw the interaction between Erza and Natsu.

"So," Natsu asked, tilting his head to the side. "Where's Happy?" Gray and Lucy looked at each other and shrugged.

"Dunno. Probably at a fish stand. Don't worry too much about him, Natsu. You have another life on your hands." Lucy stated, pointing at Sakura. Natsu smiled.

"That I do." A comfortable silence surrounded the four friends as they stood there watching Sakura sleep.

"So, anyone up for food?" Gray asked.

"Definitely." Lucy responded.

"I'm starved." Natsu stated, before rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry, Natsu." Suddenly, a wail cut pierced through the air as Natsu spun around to face Erza. Sakura had woken up, and was about to cry. Natsu sprinted towards her and picked her from Erza's arms, rocking her back and forth, trying to put her to sleep. Erza had a hurt expression in her eyes, but Natsu gave her a warm look, not blaming her for Sakura's outcry. Sakura tiredly opened her eye and looked at Natsu, who was slowly rocking her back and forth.

"Dada?" She whimpered, her voice barely a whisper.

"Hmm?" Natsu asked her. She gave a weak smile before burying her head into his shoulder.

"Wuv Dada." Natsu's heart stopped before slowly starting up again as he gave her the biggest smile he could conjure.

"Dada wuvs you too, Sakura."

* * *

**Welcome to the latest Chapter of His Little One!**

**Now I realize that this update is majorly late,**

**So a thousand apologies **

***insert lame excuse about why I couldn't finish this before here***

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this**

**Be sure to leave a review!**

**And thanks to all my fellow reviewers,**

**This story hit a 100 reviews!**

**Thanks so much guys, it means a ton to me.**

**I know that as readers, it's tough to know where we are in our stories as authors **

**So i created a twitter account specifically for this purpose**

**Those of you who have twitter just add me**

**( jackquake26) I'll try to post as much as I can about where I am in my stories and how far my chapters are.**

**So thanks again, **

**Hope you enjoyed the read,**

**JackQuake**


	6. Become Her Mother!

"Care to repeat that again Natsu?" Mirajane asked; her eyes wide open in shock.

"Mirajane! Can you please be the mother for my daughter, Sakura?!" Natsu exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with admiration. In that moment, many things happened all at once. Mirajane blushed a deep shade of red, one that would rival the colour of Erza's hair. Elfman whispered manly before deciding to faint, his body unable to process the even that happened in front of him. Evergreen blushed at Natsu's boldness, and then directed a glare towards the unconscious Strauss. _Jeez. Why can he confess like that to me?_ She huffed and turned away, a little depressed that her man wasn't as brave as Natsu. Cana raised an eyebrow, intrigued and amused by everybody in Fairy Tail. She then quickly proceeded to drink more alcohol, vowing to clean the guild's supply. Levy awwed and snuck a glance at her long time crush, Gajeel, hoping that one day he would do the same to her. She sighed at his thick-headedness and refocused her attention towards Mirajane, anticipating and hoping for a happy outcome. Jet and Droy stood there… doing whatever Jet and Droy do. Fighting over the love for their Levy-chan. One of these days, she would realize their love for her and fall for one of them. But the bluenette was not interested one bit. Gajeel and Laxus shared one thought: _So the kid finally grew some balls eh?_ Bickslow and Freed… well they just stood there, loyal to their Laxus-sama. Lisanna held a face of disbelief and a little bit of betrayal. She knew that she hadn't gotten much time to talk to Natsu after coming home from Edolas, but god dammit she had first dibs! She was the one who had wanted to become his wife. Lisanna glared dangerously at the elder Strauss. So her sister thought that she could snatch away her man, eh? Well, she wasn't going down without a fight! Watch out Mira, here came Lisanna. And she wasn't going to hold back. Makarov dropped his jaw before crying out anime tears.

"My little children are finally growing up. I'm so proud of you Natsu!"

The guild froze for a second, unable to realize what had truly happened in front of them. And then, as the true weight of the situation came crashing down on them, a simultaneously screech resounded throughout the building.

"NANI?!"

* * *

**2 Days Ago...**

Natsu lay sprawled on his bed, exhausted by the course of activities that had taken course throughout the day. He moaned as he collapsed against his soft bed, glad that the day was over with. Although it wasn't as soft as Lucy's bed, it would have to suffice. Sakura lay sleeping on the crib that they had bought, a bright pink blanket covering her small body. Her breathing hitched in her sleep and Natsu jolted awake, his enhanced senses picking up the smallest of changes. Sakura's breathing returned to normal and Natsu let go of a sigh that he didn't even know he was holding. Taking care of a baby was tough work. There were a lot of things that he would have to be careful of. But… it would all be worth it in the end. A small smile appeared of Natsu's face. She would be known as the most awesome and beautiful mage of her time. And she would also be in the strongest guild, Fairy Tail. The world better be ready for Sakura Dragneel because when she was old enough, she was going to wreck more havoc than Natsu ever could. He was going to make sure of it.

The dragon slayer then thought about his upbringing at the guild. Even if his father figure, Igneel, had disappeared, he had found his second father within Gildarts. Natsu knew that Gildarts wasn't around often, but whenever he was, he spent his time with Natsu and Natsu loved it. He would take him fishing and even give him the certain 'talks' that parents often gave their children (puberty, why he found the other gender attractive, and of course, the birds and the bees). Natsu found his grandfather figure within Makarov. He was everything that Natsu had wanted in a grandpa. He was strong, cool, fun, and cared deeply about everyone in the guild. His brothers and sisters were everyone in the guild, even if they were weird. He wasn't worried about Sakura. With Fairy Tail, she would easily become the center of attention. There was one thing that he was worried about. Natsu never had a mother figure. In his entire life, he had never felt a mother's soft caress, her kind words. Natsu didn't know how it felt like when your mother gave you a warm smile. He didn't miss it though. How can you miss something which you had never felt? Although Erza's scolding could come pretty close to that of a mother, he wanted Sakura to have a mother figure, if not a mother. He was going to make sure that whatever he didn't get in his childhood, she did. Even if she did have a kickass dad, Natsu knew that a mother was in her own league. But who would do this for him? He knew that Erza had done it for a small time, but she hadn't promised to ever do it again. He was stumped. Ah well. He could think about this when he arrived at the guild in two days. He groaned, dreading the train ride back to the guild. How was he going to survive? Natsu personally thought that the only thing that could defeat him was transportation. If Natsu's magic was made to slay dragons, then trains were made to slay dragon slayers like Natsu.

A loud cry erupted from Sakura and Natsu bounced up from his sleep, his plans to have a good night rest completely destroyed. He sighed, before sporting a small smile and walking up to the crib.

"Sakura, honey? What's wrong?" He peered over and saw her blue eyes filled with tears, her bottom lip sporting a pout. Her lips shivered and Natsu reeled back. He knew this look. It was the look she made before she threw a tantrum. She had done it once already in the market, demanding a soft pink teddy bear from a random store. Natsu had been obliged to buy, partly because he didn't want to see her cry and partly because her eyes had lit up when he had handed the toy in her arms. Lucy and Erza had smiled while Gray had snickered in the background, whispering something about being whipped, resulting him getting a punch from both Lucy and Erza. Natsu snickered. That mark was going to stay there for a while. He started to freak out as he saw Sakura take a deep breath. "No, no, please don't cry. What's wrong with you? Tell dada. Dada will make it better." She let out a strangled sob and her face crunched up in discomfort. Natsu made a mental checklist of what might be wrong with her. Had he fed her? Yeah, Natsu had fed her just before he put her into bed. Had she gone to the washroom? The dragon-slayer didn't smell anything funky coming from her backside. So what did she want? Natsu sighed, wondering what Igneel would think of this if he was here. He would laugh at him, of course. The great fire dragon slayer tamed by a simple child. But he would smile too. He would be proud that he was taking care of this child. After all, he had taken care of Natsu when he was younger. But he was willing to bet any amount of money that he was easier to take care of when he was a child. He huffed. Yeah right he was this troublesome.

Somewhere in the Fairy Tail universe, a dragon sneezed and then promptly went back to lying down. _Damn pink headed kids,_ he cursed. _He'll be the death of me one day_.

Natsu picked up his baby girl from her crib and gently rocked her around, failing to calm her nerves. He ran his fingers through his untidy hair, pacing the room uncontrollably. What could he do in this situation? Natsu could see that Sakura would only get louder, and waking up Erza from her sleep was out of the question. Natsu valued his life. Waking her up would be a certain death sentence to him. Gray… yeah right he was going to that stripper for help. Not if his life depended on it. He was perfectly capable of handling this on his own. Then how about Lucy? Natsu thought about it. Well she wouldn't kill him at least. That was a plus. But would she know what to do with a kid? Aw well who cares? Lucy reads. She might have some answer. And Natsu wasn't one to think anyways. So as gently as he could, he walked out from his room and entered Lucy's room, trying to not make any noise. So obviously, he slammed her door open and shook Lucy awake.

"Lucy, Lucy get up! I need your help!" He exclaimed. Lucy shot out from her bed, her sleep demolished.

"I swear I didn't eat the chocolate bunnies! It was the wicked witch from the west!" She screamed. Natsu sweat-dropped.

"Lucy, it's me Natsu! Please you gotta help me with something!" Lucy looked at him with calculating eyes before yawning.

"Oh it's you. What do you want Natsu?" She asked. Natsu pointed to Sakura who was whimpering in his arms.

"It's Sakura. I don't know what's wrong with her. She won't stop crying. I don't know how to fix it…" Lucy blinked at him.

"And you came to me because?" Natsu grinned.

"Easy. Erza would kill me and it will take hell to freeze over before I asked the ice-queen for any type of advice. So I came to you! Also, you read. So you have to be smart." Natsu concluded, patting Sakura on the back. Lucy yawned again, sleep almost taking over her body.

"Have you tried taking her outside?" She asked.

"What?"

"Outside. Sometimes babies want fresh air. Take her for a walk. I don't know." She mumbled, lying back down, succumbing to her sleep. Natsu laughed before patting Lucy on the head.

"Thanks so much Lucy! You're great!" Lucy waved her hand and rolled over.

"I am awesome." She muttered.

"Bye now!" He yelled before running outside, slamming her door again in the process. Lucy groaned and sat up, her sleep totally vanished.

"Stupid pink headed dragon slayers." She shivered. "Now my sleep's gone. Stupid, stupid, stupid." She smiled as she saw the full moon perched outside of her window. "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon." Lucy giggled, remembering a scene from one of her favorite plays, _Romeo and Juliet_. "Stupid dragon slayers…"

The icy wind weaved through the summer night as Natsu stood ankle deep in a lake. The lukewarm water rippled around his legs as he held Sakura in one of his arms. The small girl had calmed down and was staring at the sight in front of her with wide, curious eyes. The deep blue water reflected the night sky as a shooting star streaked across. The stars illuminated the darkness as the pair stood, watching in wonder. The earth stood still as they watched the sight, a smile graced across their faces. The jagged mountains in the distance casted a silhouette as the lake stretched onward across the horizon, never seeming to end. The forest kissed the edges of the lake as the pine trees slept throughout the night. Fish swam across her feet as Natsu grinned, amused by their curiosity. Natsu closed her eyes as another breeze rolled through, his scarf dancing along with it. Sakura grinned as she watched the bright stars.

"Do you like the sight, Sakura?" He asked her, nudging his finger at her cheek. She looked over at him and smiled, nodding her head up and down, confirming his sentence. Sakura leaned in into his chest and gurgled, content to be where she was. "Igneel used to look at the stars, ne?" Sakura looked up at him, tilting her head in confusion.

"Ig..weel?" Natsu laughed and ruffled her hair, making her pout.

"Yes, Sakura. Igneel. He's the great fire dragon you know. He's your dada's dada."

"Dada's dada?"

"Yes, he's your grampa." Sakura eyes lit up at the word.

"G-gr...grampa?" She asked slowly, trying the word out on her tongue. Natsu let out a weak smile as he looked up at the cosmos.

"Yeah. He always used to gaze at the stars in the night. Despite being such a proud dragon, it seemed he had his soft moments. It used to make me wonder. What kind of life he had before he adopted me? Why did his eyes hold so much sadness when he looked at the night sky? What do you think, Sakura? Do you think that Igneel had a sad past? That he was hurting inside before he met me?" He looked at Sakura who looked back at him with her intense blue eyes. Natsu held her gaze as she let out a small smile before leaning in and delivering a feathery soft kiss at his cheek.

"Wuv dada." Natsu's face was threatened to split apart by the smile that he let out.

"And I to you, my little one. Dada wuvs you too. Now let's get back to sleep, okay?" Sakura let out a high squeal as she buried herself in his arm. Natsu groaned internally. He was not going to get any sleep tonight. Natsu spared one last moment at the stars as he walked off the beach. _ I hope that wherever you are Igneel, you're happy. And I will come to you. Don't you dare forget about me._

Across the Fairy Tail Universe, a red dragon sneezed again. He growled, cursing his pink headed child. _ I swear to god, Natsu. The next time I meet you, I'm going to kick your ass. _He huffed, smoke emitting from his nostrils. He looked up from his volcano, the night sky twinkling brightly. _ I wonder; would you be proud of me Emilia? Are you proud of m-our son, Natsu? I know he isn't our real child, but I consider him so. I hope you're happy Emilia, where you are. I miss you terribly. Don't tell Natsu that though. I don't need his pink ass knowing that I'm getting soft. _

Up in the heavens, an orange dragon smiled at her mate, amused by his words. _I will always be proud of you, Igneel. _ She whispered, before fading out in the distance. Igneel fell asleep that night with one tear rolling down his cheek, before a soft wind came and carried it away, lost in the world forever.

* * *

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. _Natsu chanted this mantra on the train, holding Sakura close to him. The smell of the little girl was the only thing that was keeping the dragon slayer from passing out. He clung on to her like a lifeline, careful not to awaken her in the process. The little girl had finally fallen asleep at the crack of dawn, giving him no sleep. With Happy at his side, he had to make do with a quick meal of some random fire. He remembered the smug look that had graced Lucy's face when he came out of the hotel with bags under his eyes. He had growled, but then quickly stopped, not wanting to wake Sakura who was sleeping on his shoulder. Natsu wasn't worried about the mission; he knew that his teammates could easily handle what the client had requested. He was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to fight the other mages, but that feeling washed away quickly when he gave a small glance to his daughter. She was sleeping peacefully with a bliss expression on her face. Yes. This was for her safety. He had to make sure that no harm ever befell her. When Natsu had exited the hotel to leave for Fairy Tail, Gray had just snorted at his appearance. Natsu had to restrain himself from beating the stripper into the ground. Erza had given him a small smile and wished him the best of luck. She had also given Sakura a small peck on her forehead, before returning to her cold frontier and stepping back. Lucy had given him an evil smile, muttering something about rightful revenge before leaning in and giving him a hug, asking him to keep Sakura safe and well. Natsu had nodded his head, wishing them all goodbye in the process.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed, poking Natsu in the forehead.

"Hmm?" Natsu hummed incoherently.

"We're here, Natsu. We're home." Happy said happily.

"Alright!" Natsu yelled, before biting his tongue. He looked at Sakura who was still sleeping, drool escaping her lips and finding its way on his vest. Happy ewwed before giggling, patting the young girl on the head.

"She's going to be the best sister ever. I can just tell." Natsu grinned before getting up from his seat and exiting the dreaded train, taking large steps to get out as fast as possible. As soon as he landed on the ground, he threw his arms in the air.

"Glorious land! I swear I will never take the train again!"

"You say that every time we take the train, Natsu…" Happy stated, sweat dropping.

"And I will continue to say it every time I have to ride the thing. Now let's go, Happy. We have a surprise waiting for the guild." Natsu said, pointing towards his daughter. Happy grinned before giving him his signature 'Aye!'

They walked at a leisure pace, enjoying the sights of Magnolia. After the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail had once again risen to be the strongest guild in the entire country. With their guild restored back to its original glory, they even got their guild hall back as courtesy from the mayor. As a result from the games, they had even gotten a few friends and allies. Mermaid Heel was now much closer to them; having found friendships in Juvia, Erza, and the rest of the girls from Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gajeel had also gained two friends and rivals from the names of Sting and Rogue. The Twin dragon slayers often visited whenever they could, demanding spars from their older brothers, always wanting to test their skills and get better. Happy had also gained a much closer relationship with Charle, the two of them almost inseparable these days. Wendy and Sherry were also two common sights within the guild, the two mages now best of friends. All in all, life was as peaceful as be. Or as peaceful as it could get with Fairy Tail as your guild.

Natsu stood in front of his house now, the wind blowing away from the side. He opened the door and Happy floated in beside him, munching away on a random fish which he had caught. He winced as he stepped over several items trying to make it to his hammock. As much as he loved his house and the items within it, he couldn't let Sakura roam free. She would definitely hurt herself and he wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon. He gently set her on the hammock, trying not to disturb her sleep.

"Okay Happy, I'll just be down the market to get some things for Sakura. If she wakes up, just pick her up and try to entertain her until I get here. I can count on you, right buddy?"

"Of course Natsu! I will never let you down, Aye Sir!" He chirped, giving Natsu a salute. Natsu chuckled and ruffled the fur on the cat's head. Making his way outside, Happy watched him go with a smile on his face. He then turned to his little sister sleeping on the bed, hovering down just above her face. "My little imouto (little sister)," He whispered, grasping her small hand. "Don't worry. I'll be the best onee-san (big brother) that the world has ever seen, you can be sure of it."

* * *

Natsu walked along the streets, making his way into the market district of the town. He passed many stalls on his way displaying things from all around the country. Some were magical items while others showcased simple weapons. He went to one of the colorful stalls and smiled at the old lady running it. She returned it weakly before asking.

"Now honey. What can I help you with?"

"The same as always, Helena." The old lady's eyes twinkled at his request.

"For the orphans again darling?" Natsu smiled sheepishly.

"You know me too well Helena." The old lady hummed in response as she packed several candies, chocolates, and brownies. Natsu had come to grow on this old lady. She was like him now, with no one left in the world. She had been unable to make any children and her husband had died by rogue mages, leaving her widowed. She had refused to marry again, believing that her first love would be her last. Over the past couple of years, the dragon slayer had come to visit her stall: first for his own sweet tooth, and then for the orphans that lived in the orphanage. Natsu always went to them after completing a successful mission, knowing that they valued his company over almost anything in the world. He was like their older brother, always there to tell them cool stories and give them candies. He enjoyed going there as well, having made many good friends in the place. Natsu thanked her as she handed him his package in a brown bag. He went to reach for his wallet but Helena stopped him with her hand. He looked up at her with surprise etched over his face.

"Not today. Today it's on me."

"Thanks so much obaa-chan! You're the best!" He squealed, giving her a brief hug before disappearing in the crowd.

. Helena smirked.

"Obaa-chan eh?" She muttered. "Wonder if he'll notice what he said."

* * *

Natsu appeared in front of the orphanage, ready to tell his tale and give the kids their candy but he suddenly saw Mirajane at the swings with the all of the kids from the orphanage seated around her. A small girl sat on her lap listening intently to what she was saying. He hid his presence like only an expert could with years of experience. He crouched badly behind a wall and leaned over to see what she was talking about. A soft smile decorated her face as Natsu watched her play with the children.

"Then what happened Mira-nee-chan?" They asked, wonder shown all over their small faces. Mirajane's face filled up with amusement before she decided to continue, leaning in to prolong the suspense.

"And then… I… beat the bad guy! I kicked his butt!" She yelled, gaining screams of approval from the kids around her. She laughed along with them. This was the easiest mission that she had done in a long time. Her hands encased the small girl with brown hair on her lap with a hug and Mirajane pulled her close, the girl squealing in delight. Another girl pouted in the group, wanting her nee-chan to hug her as well. She got up from her sitting place, and tripped over a random rock on the ground. She hit the ground with a thud, the bare gravel ripping her soft skin and tearing it off. Mirajane's head immediately went up as she heard the cry coming from the little girl. She quickly placed the brown haired girl down and ran over to the injured one, the blood dripping from her knee. Mirajane kneeled down to the girl and sighed in relief. "The cut isn't that deep. Now, honey, you're going to be okay. I know it hurts right now but it will get better soon I can promise you that myself. We're going to get you to the nurse okay?" The girl chocked her response out through broken sobs. Mirajane gave a knowing smile and brought her closer, hugging her and picking her up bridal style. The girl's voice died down a little as Mirajane walked her to the nurse, the hurt and concern for the child shown clearly in her eyes. Mirajane gave her a small kiss on the forehead before disappearing in the building. Natsu swore he had seen the girl's lips form a smile before she went inside, but that might've just been his imagination.

She would make a great mother one day, Natsu regarded. Wait a minute. He was looking for a mother for Sakura, right? He had wanted to make sure that she had a mother in her life. Why not Mirajane? It was clear that she loved kids. She also knew how to take care of them. Natsu knew she was a nice person, being a warm person to hang around in the guild._ It's done then. _ Natsu thought. _I'm going to ask her to become the mother of my child._

* * *

"Care to repeat that again Natsu?" Mirajane asked; her eyes wide open in shock.

"Mirajane! Can you please be the mother for my daughter, Sakura?!" Natsu exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with admiration.

"My little children are finally growing up. I'm so proud of you Natsu!" Makarov said, anime tears dripping down his face.

The guild froze for a second, unable to realize what had truly happened in front of them. And then, as the true weight of the situation came crashing down on them, a simultaneously screech resounded throughout the building.

"NANI?!"

* * *

**Hehehe So here is the update... about two months two late...**

**erm...**

**please don't kill me?**

**Sorry I was so late**

**So hopefully you enjoyed this chapter **

**And I'll have the next one up soon, I promise. **

**As for the story**

**The plot has just started to begin**

**I have a lot of things planned for this story**

**You guys just wait and watch.**

**And for Natsu's harem... well, just wait and watch. That's a surprise as well. But to get things straight, yes Erza is in it. But is Mirajane? **

**Read and find out **

**MUAAHAHAHAHAH**

**Read and Review It helps a lot! **

**Your Author,**

**JackQuake **


End file.
